


修水管和治水【九辫】

by ADDJMSSAY



Category: fafbogh
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDJMSSAY/pseuds/ADDJMSSAY
Kudos: 13





	修水管和治水【九辫】

如果你家的下水道堵了你会修吗，张云雷显然不是会的人。

“张先生，您这洗手台坏的时候真寸”  
“我不这也愁着呢吗”

杨九郎从洗手台下面的柜子里钻出来的时候还不忘了碎碎念，屋里暖气开的足张云雷穿了条宽松的居家裤就当了是了事，杨九郎的从下往上目光可以通过宽大的裤口看到人纯白色的内【空】裤边，杨九郎不动声色的咽了口水，拍拍手上不存在的灰站起来。

“那您今个对象不在家？”  
“他在我还找您来？”

杨九郎靠着浴室的墙呼噜了一把头上的栗子毛，伸手把站在自己面前低头正在摆弄水龙头的张云雷拦腰抱起来。

“那正好，帮您爷们替你治治水”

张云雷眼尾的绯红像是染上去的，泪水也晕不开，被身后的登徒子压在洗漱台上却没有丝毫反抗的能力，居家裤连同着内裤扯到褪到膝弯处，雪白浑圆的臀瓣完整的暴露在对方面前，杨九郎没忍住手上的劲手掌带风一掌掴上人的臀瓣，另一半也跟着微抖了些许，身下的人的惊呼在杨九郎耳中只是在催促他罢了。  
杨九郎抽出裤子上系着的皮带，强硬的扯过张云雷的手腕反捆在身后，像是之前就准备好的，洗漱台上光明正大的放着一瓶用去大半的润滑液，杨九郎冷哼一声抄过挤了些许在手上，随即没有任何迟疑的将手指挤进人臀缝里，指腹摸上对方穴口，算不上温柔的按压着，张云雷后面温热的肌肤被冰冷的润滑液弄得一激灵。

“骚货你是不是之前也喜欢和你爷们在这里做？”  
“没有…不是的”

杨九郎看着人尽力摇了摇头拒绝着，头上的小软毛颤的杨九郎心里像是有大尾巴狐狸在甩尾巴，杨九郎另外一只手握着人臀瓣像是在捏别的什么东西一样，穴口的手指打着转将紧闭的皱褶顺开一条细缝，杨九郎的手指趁虚而入挤入细缝中，看着身前的张云雷扬起脖颈发出难忍的闷哼，杨九郎的手没有丝毫犹豫，顶进了整根手指，圆润指腹蹭过突起的一点，却不顶弄，馋的面前人的闷哼都变了调。  
杨九郎故意用手指进出抽插，让指腹几次蹭过那一点，看着小孩带上哭腔的声音，和挣扎扭动的双手不由得满足感上升。

“叔叔玩的小母狗爽不爽？”

张云雷被人的话臊的不愿意抬头，哼哼唧唧后穴的感受，就是不理人，杨九郎自然明白对方面子薄，没有缠着人接着问下去，只是又没有预告的又插了一根手指进去，后穴被撑开的疼痛让张云雷无法无视对方的每一句话。

“磊磊想要，叔叔狠狠操磊磊好不好？”

尾音因为杨九郎碰上了张云雷心心念念的那一点而上挑，听起来既色情又淫荡，杨九郎在人穴里将手指撑开了些许，抽出后立刻顶上了自己隐忍已久的老二，还没有闭合上的穴口被另外一个更大的物什顶上，欣然将它含了进去，杨九郎将沾满了对方肠液的手伸到对方面前，示意对方舔干净，张云雷的感官都集合在了后穴，哪有时间去思考，张嘴含住了对方的手指，唇瓣和温暖的口腔包裹着对方的手指，软舌尽力的舔舐着对方的手指，脖颈轻动模拟着口交的姿势。

“操，母狗上下两张嘴怎么都这么欠操”  
“那叔叔喂饱母狗好不好”

既然张云雷这么说了，杨九郎有什么理由不应，卡着对方软胯就开始了顶弄，杨九郎扯着对方被缚住的双手，使张云雷稍稍直起身子就看见面前镜子中的自己，屁股上还浮现着杨九郎留下的掌印，背后的男人挺腰的动作一清二楚。  
耳边是男人的低喘，自己的浪叫，后穴里的水声和囊袋拍打到肉体的声音，没有任何一个声音让张云雷觉得好受，身前的欲望顶上洗漱台上先前杨九郎怕人趴上面冷着的而铺好的毛巾自己的双手被反缚，想想背后的人也不会帮自己解决，张云雷贝齿咬紧唇瓣，杨九郎看着人在镜子里一副“逼良为娼”的表情，下身狠狠顶弄了几下对方的软穴。

“骚狗是不是觉得，和我做了委屈您了？”  
“您不是也很爽吗，您自己知道您的骚穴夹的有多紧吗？”  
“还有您的骚水，为什么会越操越多呢，是不是天生就是给男人操的”

张云雷无法躲开男人不堪入耳的话语，泪痕遍布在巴掌大的小脸上，杨九郎知道对方已经在边缘了，压下对方的腰开始奋力抽插，张云雷的前端在几十下后便颤颤巍巍的射出了小股的精液，身后的人又操干了几百下，最后猛的一个挺身恨不得将卵袋一起顶进去，终于将滚热的子孙万代射进对方穴道深处。

张云雷被收拾干净后趴在床上，手拧着杨九郎的耳朵。

“杨九郎你告诉我，你之前说的那叫人话吗？”  
“诶诶诶，角儿，疼疼疼！”


End file.
